What happens in Vegas
by butterfly collective
Summary: This is a little vignette based on a writing exercise which finds Matt about to wed a Mafia dom's daughter in Vegas unless someone stops him in time...


Okay, this little episode is based on a writing prompt from creative writing prompts and it's not a story either and was supposed to be about 200 words shorter than it is...hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the feedback and for reading...

* * *

"Don't say yes!"

Everyone sitting inside the cramped wedding chapel in Las Vegas looked behind them to see where those words had come from. Even the five Elvis impersonators lining the walls, holding onto their guitars while awaiting their cues to play, "_Love me Tender" _ after each couple had sealed their wedding vows with a kiss.

The oldest impersonator gestured to the woman standing at the back of the church.

"Ex-wife you think?"

The others looked at the woman in unison.

"Maybe it's his current one."

The woman who had captured the attention of everyone in the church stood there, dressed in a stylish mauve gown that had been sprinkled with glitter and high heeled shoes. Her mahogany hair had been clipped off of her face, revealing hoop earrings.

"She looks hot," one Elvis said, lowering his horn rimmed glasses.

"I wonder if she's related to the bride or the groom," the one with a blue streak dyed in his hair noted.

Everyone waiting to get married on the assembly line of weddings, either out of love or necessity had watched the woman stride past them with a sense of purpose but they had no idea which wedding she had planned on crashing.

Until she had announced her presence and her intentions as soon as she had entered through the double doors into the Chapel of Love.

The minister who had been dressed like a member of the Blues Brothers looked up from his script and a frown had lit his face.

"Did you fill out the wedding book at the door," he asked, "because you need to do that before you sit down."

Matt looked up from where he had been standing in his blue tuxedo and so did his bride, a blonde haired woman wearing an off-white gown with a diamond broach around her neck.

"C.J. what are you doing here," he asked.

She walked down the aisle like the kick ass lawyer that she had become since graduating first in her class at Harvard School of Law. It just took her longer because she wasn't used to actually wearing stiletto heels rather than using them as weapons.

"Houston, I found the deed," she said, reaching into her purse, "It was in the desk drawer in Domenic's office."

His bride, a woman named Crystal, folded her arms and frowned at C.J. with daggers in her eyes.

"Excuse me, we're about to get married here," she said, "We're just getting to the good part."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"Houston, now that you have the deed, you don't have to marry Domenic's daughter to save your father's company."

He reached for the document and read it at the makeshift altar.

"I don't then do I?"

Crystal turned her attention on him.

"Excuse me, but we have to get married," she said, "My father's paid for this wedding and he's holding a reception for us back at the hotel."

The minister just stared at the three of them.

"We are having a wedding here aren't we," he asked, "or is it going to be called off?"

Matt turned towards the minister.

"Excuse us…"

"Because if you cancel now, you can still be eligible for the 25% refund on the ceremony."

Matt put his hand up.

"We're going to need a minute to straighten this out," he said.

The three of them went into an alcove off to the side, with people staring at them including the Elvis contingent as they walked by.

C.J. folded her arms and stared at the bride and groom.

"Looks like I arrived at the right time," she said.

"C.J., good work," Matt said.

She shook her head.

"I saved your butt once again," she said, "and I want a raise. No, I want a double raise because I swore I would never dress up like a Vegas showgirl…"

Matt put his hands on her bare shoulders, which were lightly flecked with silver glitter.

"I know you did," he said, "and you'll get that raise and a week in Tahiti after we head back to L.A. and you can travel there on my best yacht."

C.J. smiled at that.

"What about Chris," she added, "She's the one who diverted Domenic's security forces so I could sneak in his office."

"She can bring that fellow of hers who never complains about overtime…"

"That was Pam, Houston."

Matt blinked his eyes.

"Oh yeah, well she can take her own fellow to my townhouse in Maui, the one that overlooks the cove and stay there the week."

C.J. nodded.

"That'll work."

Crystal glared at the two of them and decided she had been ignored long enough.

"My Daddy's going to come after the both of you with all he's got," she said, "and I'll never be able to return this dress now that I've worn it."

Both Matt and C.J. looked at her.

"Crystal, you're a very lovely girl but this wasn't ever going to work between us," Matt said, "But maybe someday, you'll meet your prince…"

Crystal just threw her bouquet of flowers at him and stomped out. C.J. looked at Matt.

"We'd better get on out of here before her father sends out his hired guns," she warned.

Matt nodded. He had already seen Dominic's work when after quibbling with his accountant; his employee had tried to start his car only for it to blow sky high. The crime boss just didn't take dissent or disappointments very well.

Matt offered her his arm and she took it, and they walked out of the chapel. The groom and the showgirl and as they left, an elderly woman with a camera pursued them, badgering them to take their first photo as a married couple for the special low price of $50. They just looked at her and chuckled.

After Matt carefully inspected the rental vehicle for explosives courtesy of the Las Vegas Five Families, they got inside of it and drove off down the Vegas strip towards Highway 15 and L.A. He checked his rear view mirrors for ominous dark colored vehicles but saw none.

C.J. stroked his shoulder as they turned onto the highway.

"I can't believe that you nearly ended up marrying into one of the most notorious crime families in the country."

Matt couldn't believe it either but he had only been trying to buy time while he found an alternate way to save the only company of his father's that hadn't been sold off to larger conglomerates after his death. It had been the small construction company that had gotten his father's career as a multi-millionaire businessman started years ago.

"I'm just lucky that I had someone like you watching my back," he said.

She shrugged.

"It's an awful nice looking back," she said, "and someone's got to do it."

He looked delighted.

"Why thank you that's an awfully nice thing for you to say…"

"Two weeks in Tahiti Houston, not one."

He sighed before focusing his eyes on the road, thinking ahead of when his associate boarded his yacht to journey to Tahiti and discovered who was at the helm…

But he planned to keep that detail about her bonus vacation closer to his chest for a while longer…


End file.
